


Shooting Star(co)

by Help_Im_Shipper_Trash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, just my two babies being dorks, some briefly implied Starco if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash/pseuds/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash
Summary: “I cannot believe that I let you talk me into being shot out of a cannon.” Marco said dryly, mentally organizing his will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a request from FreightTrainFrank. The prompt is: Star and Marco find a large, ornate cannon. The kind that's lit with a fuse. One of them ends up firing the other out of it. It looked like a lot of fun, so here I am. Apologies in advance incase this wasn't what you were picturing.

**Shooting Star(co)**

"Star. I _really_ don't think that this is a good idea."

"Of course it is, Marco! Am I ever wrong about these kinds of things?"

"…"

"Yes."

"What? I am not! Name one time."

"I keep a list. It's alphabetized."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, and he sighed, wondering how on Earth, (or Mewni), he had gotten himself into this situation.

_"You just had to take her to the circus, didn't you?"_ he berated himself, glancing worriedly at his hyperactive best friend who was practically vibrating from excitement.

"Come on Marco! I promise it'll be fun." Star grinned, eyes shining. When the boy didn't respond, her smile faded slightly, and she stilled. "I'm sorry, if you really don't want to then you don't have to." She said sadly, eyes downcast.

Marco felt something tug at his heartstrings, and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I give up, I'll do it. But if we die, I'm never talking to you again." He said sternly, letting out a gasp when Star threw herself into his arms. He smiled slightly, and hugged her back. _'I swear, the things I do for this girl._ ' He thought wryly to himself, shaking his head.

"Yay! Now come on, let's do this!" she said enthusiastically, eyes bright again.

Marco gulped, looking uncertainly at the giant, star covered monstrosity in front of them.

"I cannot believe that I let you talk me into being shot out of a cannon." He said dryly, mentally organizing his will.

Star lightly elbowed him. "Hush you. I'm going too so calm down."

"Star, you do realize that seeing a few clowns shoot out of a cannon does not make it safe, right?" he asked, trying once more to get the girl to see reason.

Star tossed him into the cannon in response.

"I was afraid not." He sighed, accepting his fate. _"I hereby leave Ferguson and Alfonso all of my Makie Hand figurines."_ He thought solemnly.

Star hoisted herself into the cannon next to Marco. "Are you ready?" she asked excitedly.

"No." The boy deadpanned.

"Perfect. _Flaming Nachos!_ " the girl shouted, grinning as burning versions of their favorite snack burst from her wand. One of them managed to light the wick.

"We are going to die." Were Marco's last words, as they were fired high into the sky. The two screamed in unison.

"This was a terrible idea!" the boy yelled, eyes watering because of the wind.

"I think I understand why those Clown people are so deformed now!" the girl screamed in response.

They screamed even louder and squeezed their eyes shut when they noticed the ground approaching rapidly.

* * *

 "Hey Joe, where do you want this trampoline?" some random guy asked, wearing a uniform that said: "Conveniently Placed Trampolines Inc."

"Right there is-"Joe began, but was cut off by… screaming teenagers falling out of the sky? They bounced once off of the trampoline, and were launched back into the air.

"…"

"Okay, that's it. No more coffee." Joe stated firmly. The random guy just nodded in agreement.

* * *

 Marco landed first and groaned, not even getting two seconds of a break before a small but fast moving blonde landed right on top of him, knocking the wind out of him yet again. Once he could properly breathe again, he shaking climbed to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, half worried, half exasperated.

"Never better." Star groaned, accepting his hand when he reached out to help her up.

"Good. Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never take you to the circus again."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
